New Partner
by somethinginbetween
Summary: AU- Kensi is Deeks new partner at the LAPD. WIll be Densi.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something because all the spoilers are driving me crazy and I needed a distraction. Its AU. Kensi is a new detective at the LAPD partnered with none other than our favorite shaggy surfer. This does have gay/lesbian references just go with me on this. It will be Densi in the end. Also I don't mean this to be offensive to the LGBT community, its all in fun. **

Detective Deeks walked into the precinct with his usual swagger. It was something mixed of sea salt and what he believed to be his ultimate super power charming women. It wasn't really his fault he thought to himself. He was just blessed and who was he to deny the world of Marty Deeks. The coffee in his hand free compliments of Mindy or Mandy. He wasn't really sure after a week of flirting but the name on his cup read "Handsome" with three hearts after it. Ohh it was going to be a good day.

"Hey, man heard your new partner is coming in today"

"Ohh yeah. Well hope he lasts longer than my last parter" Deeks grumbled to himself rethinking his thought of this being a good day.

Det. O'Maley laughed "Well SHE comes very highly recommended, former sniper and highly trained"

"Aww man a girl! You know what on second thought this could be fun. I hope she is hot"

"Marty, do you really think the capt. would partner you with a woman? You dated every woman here except for Marlene and she is 65" O'Maley whispered the last part as Marlene the rather husky administrative assistant glared over at him.

"Lets just say that your new parter isn't your type...and you are definitely not her type"

"First off that is not true. Marlene and I did date ...summer of 2010" Deeks blew a kiss to Marlene to which she just shook her head.

"Second what do you mean not her type? I am every woman's type. I mean who could resist all of this" gesturing to his body.

"Deeks, she is a lesbian" O'Maley was trying very hard to contain his laughter but he somehow thought this was justice or karma.

"Aww man, she is going to come in here with a pant suit ruining my street vibe"

"You are just afraid that she'll be competition for your next date"

"Pffff, ple-. " Deeks was just about to go into a long dissertation type argument about how he had no need to compete because it would be unfair to any opponent but he was distracted by the leggy brunette that walked in. O'Maley noticing Deeks eyes also stopped mid thought to look up at the beautiful woman. Both men looked at each other and moved instantly towards her. Deeks noting that O'Maley was way out of his league. O'Maley was in t-ball and this girl was the starting for the Yankees.

"Fine, you go first. I'll be here to hold you when you come crying"

O'Maley walked up to the woman.

"Hi, I am Det. O'Maley. Can I help you miss?

"Oh, I hi am Det. Blye. Kensi...its my first day. I am supposed to report to Capt. Brooks?"

"You are the new detective?"

Kensi looked at the detective trying to refrain from killing him but she thought better of it. _Not on your first day Kensi. Not on your first day...there is always tomorrow._

"Yep, thats me!" she said through a forced smile

"Well in that case let me show you to the Capt. office" O'Maley had a joyous step as he led her towards the office. She wasn't sure she liked it but she let it go thinking to herself. _Shoot no one on your first day. Shoot no one. _

As Kensi walked past Deeks shamefully looked her up and down. Noting her tight jeans, wrinkled white button down and slim leather jacket. He hadn't had enough time to really look at her face since he got distracted by her assets so to speak. Kensi didn't fail to notice the wandering detectives eyes but at this point almost all the men in the precinct had a little bit of drool forming.

As O'Maley walked back to Deeks. Deeks could see that O'Maley was much too happy.

"So lets just say your new partner isn't the pant suit wearing kind of lesbian"

"What?! Her! That is the new detective? That is my new partner? The sniper? The highly trained? The lesbian?...Aww mannnnnnn!" Deeks threw down a file he was reading over. This wasn't going to be a good day. The new girl was way prettier than he was and he was sure that her super power was to turn women into lesbians.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! I am not a long story writer. I don't have that much patience before I make Densi make out so it will probably be couple of chapters. Much love!

Marty Deeks was always cool, calm and collected but for some reason this woman made him nervous he wasn't sure why but the feeling was so unfamiliar to him, he felt like he should be doing something. A plan of attack if you will. He slowly walked over to the water cooler so he could get a better view of his new partner in Capt. Brooks' office. Plan A) maybe he could run her off just like he had his previous string of partners. His general disregard for policy, rules, safety and general guidelines usually cause his partners to head for the hills. Plan B) maybe he could turn her straight make her puddy in his hands and eventually she like most of the women in his life she would eventually be disappointed and begin to hate him. This could be his best conquest yet. A lesbian, yes this could genius! Unbeknownst to the detective he was grinning from ear to ear. His thoughts semi plastered to his face.

As the door opened to the Captain's office Deeks made a bee line to his desk.

"Deeks wait up"

"Yes, Capt."

"This is Detective Kensi Blye. She will be your new partner. I take it you will show her around. Make sure she learns the ropes"

"Ohh and Deeks. Best behavior on this one. I like her already"

"Aye, Aye captain"

"Detective Blye I leave you in capable but odd hands"

"Captain, trust me I can do so much with these hands"

"Ohh God" Kensi sighed

"Detective lets play nice on our first day and that isn't a suggestion if you catch my drift"

Deeks smirked and sat at his desk. Kensi took her seat at the empty desk directly across from the blonde detective.

"So did you come up with your plan yet?"

Deeks looked up from his desk "my what?"

"Your master plan on how to get rid of me"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"I have read the file. Six partners is impressive." She took her finger and tapped it against her chin "Hmm...let me guess. Bat your pretty blue eyes at me and turn me straight"

Deeks chuckled "Pfff No...Wait will that work because I do have pretty eyes don't I?"

"Ohh brother, this is going to be a long day. I need a donut. Where are the donuts around here?"

"You aren't going to ask how I knew...you know...about how you are..."

Kensi waited as for him to continue but then she figured she would put him out of his misery "attracted to women"

"yea...that"

"That is what everyone knows about me. They glance over how I graduated top of my glass. Broke records as a sniper for both male or female recruits. I could go on but really you stopped listening and now you are just thinking about me kissing a girl"

"Whaattt? Well now that you mention it."

"I can also kill you with a stapler" Kensi gave him a scathing look.

He let out a laugh "Okay okay. Well I like the ladies too so that won't be a problem, promise" Deeks let slip a note of sincerity.

"Thank you" she said simply returning the note of honesty.

For the first time, Deeks noticed her mismatched eyes. He noticed her high cheek bones. He noticed that she was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. There was something about her that...well he couldn't put his finger on. He was just thankful that she was a lesbian or else he might be in trouble.

"Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on partner"

...

"What is this place?"

"Just the best place in the city if you like donuts"

Instantly Kensi's ears perked up and she started salivating. She instantly was hit with the scent of warm sweetness. Some might say that the Detective had a sweet tooth and while yes sugar arguably was sent from heaven. It was the comfort of the sweetness that she really craved. It made her feel safe and while she hadn't felt this in a long time. It made her feel like home.

"Oh my god. Are these homemade?"

"Just you wait"

"Hey, Marty...you want your usual. Oh who is this? Another one of your "_friends"_ a tinge of sarcasm came from the rather portly woman probably in her mid 50s.

Deeks smiled at Kensi and while the thought of him and Kensi being _"friends"_ made him giggle like a 15 year old girl. If Kensi could kill with office supplies she could also probably kill him with the salt and pepper shakers on the counter too so he decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"No, Marge...This is detective Kensi Blye. She is my new partner"

"Ohh well in that case its nice to meet you. I'm Marge. The only woman that Marty keeps around longer than a week"

"Ouch, Marge. Can we just get a couple of donuts?"

"Uhh..Marge. Lets just go ahead and make that a dozen. I mean we will bring some back for the boys at the precinct. You know cops and their donuts.."

"Be right back you two"

"You aren't going to share any of those donuts are you?"

"Not a one" She laughed looking up at him and for the first time she looked at his eyes. They were such a pretty shade of blue. She could see why women fell for the unkempt man. There was something tormented in his eyes but they were honest and good. Kensi quickly shifted her train of thought because there was something about him that threw her off her game and Kensi Blye was never thrown off her game.

"You know I have never seen anyone eat so many donuts"

"Why thank you"

"I am not sure I meant that as a compliment"

"Compliment accepted"

Deeks laughed to himself fidgeting over paperwork. Gosh he hated paperwork but watching her eat those donuts made it almost bearable.

******** 2 Weeks later *******

_The detectives had spent 2 weeks together. Nothing but small collars. Kensi had not even shot anyone. She was on the verge of breaking a record for herself. They had spent most of that time bickering about who got to drive, what to get for lunch, Deeks poor choice in women, how lesbians do you know what, but more than anything laughing. He couldn't remember the last time someone made him laugh like she did. She couldn't remember the last time someone made her so angry._

"Deeks, Blye. You up for little homework"

"It depends and YES!"

"Ohh my god real police work yes! I might even get to shoot someone"

"Easy there rover, let the man speak before you get out your thigh holster. You do have a thigh holster right?" He gave her a wink.

"It's none of your business where I keep my gun" She winked back

"Ehmmm...detectives."

"Sorry Captain as you were saying"

"We suspect that this man, Robert Gomez is running an above board night club with questionable luxuries to his VIP clients including a menu of drugs. Bad drugs, kids as in two bodies in the last week. The only thing that the victims had in common is this club. We need info and we need it before another body turns up. Go in gather some intel and report back. Detective Blye I know you are anxious to get some use of your gun but our goal is remain under the radar. Do I make myself clear Deeks? Lets keep your usual antics to a minimum."

"Crystal"

Deeks immediately turns to Kensi.

"So I am not sure what you wear to pick up ladies but this club is high end and lets just say the dress code is mostly optional"

"I know how to blend in"

"Kens, this is not a donut shop. You can't just make yourself at home"

"Hardy har har, I'll pick you up at 8"

*******later that night****

She didn't know why it took her so long to get ready. She really tried to tell herself it wasn't because of him. It was her first under cover operation of course she wanted to make sure she fit the bill.

She knocked on the door trying to swat the butterflies in her belly.

"I know I am a little late but there was a lot of traffic and plus its cool to be fashionably late right?"

_Silence_

"Deeks! I am talking to you"

"Legs"

"What?"

"Umm..I mean your legs look nice. YOU look nice"

"Thank you and stop looking at me like that you are freaking me out"

He couldn't help it. All he saw were long toned tanned legs. She was wearing a tight bandage strapless dress. The sweetheart cut drew attention to her...dear lord. He tried to will his eyes to meet hers. He immediately regretted that too. She was stunning and he was speechless.

"So how do you want to play this?"

"Best friends, co-workers, dating?"

"Kensi, this isn't the kind of place you take best friends, co-workers or even dates"

"You will be my escort"

"Your what? You want me to pretend to be a prostitute?"

"Ok, first that is such an ugly word and second high end escort"

"Really?" Her voice turned more into a whine.

"Hey, I don't make the rules. They just happen to work in my favor"

"I better get to shoot some one!"

"Speaking of gun, where is your gun?"

She walked up to him closing the distance just inches from his face. Stared up into his eyes and whispered in almost a hum "its still none of your business, partner" She smiled back at him and he smiled down at her. For the first time, he smelled her perfume. It was a a warm vanilla. It smelled of comfort and home. He could have sworn he saw a sparkle of lust in her eyes but he must be loosing it.

"Well uh... we should go"

"Yeah, lets"

"So I might have to touch you... like on your body. Could you not kill or castrate me?"

"I am not that scary am I?"

"Yes"

"Good just remember that"

"So about the touching"

"Get in the car Deeks"

"The name is Tim, Bonnie"

"Bonnie, I hate that name"

"I know"

"Uggg. You are buying me donuts tomorrow"

**I think I only have one more chapter left in me. Mostly because I am emotionally drained from spoilers and promos. Can I just give a shout out to Daniela Ruah for being such a humble person. She is awesome. Season 5 cannot come fast enough!**


End file.
